Yuuma Yuuto
Cheerful, affable and sometimes eccentric, Yuuma is a social butterfly who never fails to try and get along with everyone. His energetic personality and teasing antics (ironically enough, he hates being teased) can sometimes be grating on others, but he has good intentions and is a better listener than he lets on. Though he appears to just do things at his own pace and skips school twice a week, he hasn't gotten in trouble with the teachers due to there being no problems with his studies. An enigma to most, as he doesn't really talk about his personal life, always saying that he's either looking for lucky items or exploring the world. Despite his usual self, he shows his true ability and becomes a completely different person on stage. He stops throwing around smiles and gains a kind of intensity that many would describe as "scary", to the point where even his unitmate Haru finds it jarring. Appearance Yuuma has long, dark brown hair that's usually tied up in a braided bun for school. He also has his hair in a low ponytail or a braid during lillea's practices, and it's rumoured that no one has seen him with his hair down. He has lavender eyes and a slighter build than average, and can be mistaken for a girl at times. He wears the regular Yumenosaki blazer over a cream sweater, a white button-up and the school tie. He also wears the regular school pants along with brown loafers. Outside of school, he dresses casually, often wearing cardigans, hoodies and other loose-fitting clothes. Personality Always smiling, Yuuma is an energetic senior who's seemingly always in a good mood and is eager to talk to people. His charisma and lighthearted nature makes him someone who's easy to talk to, but his constant teasing and laid-back nature causes many to be annoyed at him as well. He has a very "go with the flow" mentality, choosing to take most things easy, especially when he isn't interested in them. However, despite his sometimes insufferable antics, he's a kind person and a good listener, always willing to hear out someone's problems and comfort them (even though he can't always give advice). Yuuma is also quick-witted and intelligent, as shown in his good grades and ability to pick things up incredibly fast. However, he grows bored of things easily and tends to drop them in a heartbeat when they stop being challenging. He puts most of his energy into honing his skills as an idol, achieving a nearly inhuman level of skill onstage. While it's true that he's very friendly to others, he tends to deflect talking about himself a lot, and keeps most people at a distance. He's more observant than he lets on and is hard to figure out, and wants it to stay that way; hence, he finds it easiest to have shallow conversation where others won't be able to get close to him. He also struggles with understanding others' feelings when it comes to a problem that directly involves him, coming off as shockingly blunt or harsh when he didn't mean to. Whenever he disappears somewhere, he tends to cover it up with an excuse so outlandish that the other party gives up on questioning him. This is most commonly seen on Tuesdays and Thursdays when he skips - he's visiting his comatose brother in the hospital then, but he always quips that he's exploring the world when asked about it. Yuuma's true nature is more introverted, quiet and serious, which is how he's usually like at home. He also gets lonely easily, something that has stuck with him since childhood- he was used and ignored a lot for his genius and thus doesn't mind if friendships end up with just him being used by someone. His cold nature and quiet intensity during live performances is more akin to how he was back in his first and second year. During lives, he's completely focusing all his attention on performing, only caring about delivering the best possible live and hence behaving entirely different from how he usually is. He wants to become an idol so that his brother can watch one of his performances, and doesn't really care about anything else, seeing no other point in becoming an idol. History Yuuma's parents received an opportunity to work overseas when he was young. While they accepted the offer, they felt that they wanted Yuuma and his brother to stay behind in Japan as the education system was better there. They settled on his brother taking care of the both of them, with his parents sending them money every month. Throughout middle school, he was a quiet child who preferred to be alone rather than spend time with the rest of his classmates. His brother was starting university around that time and he could tell how busy he was, so he decided to put his head down and not get in trouble for his brother's sake. He was able to coast through classes easily and picked most things up quickly, and hence ended up getting bored thereafter. Not knowing how to get along with his classmates, he attempted to squash his loneliness by reading all kinds of informative textbooks to pass his time, ranging from science textbooks to the music books his brother used for his classes. His classmates found him weird since he never talked, regarding him as some kind of 'genius' and causing him to have no friends. Their parents used to visit them twice a year, but over time, the visits lessened and Yuuma's relationship with them stagnated. At one point, they stopped visiting entirely, but Yuuma couldn't help but feel that they were more like strangers at that point. He didn't really care much, feeling that it was enough just having his brother by his side. However, the empty feeling at the realisation that his parents had stopped caring about them continued to nag at him- not wanting to burden his brother who had to balance both university and taking care of him, he chose not to talk about it. In his second year of middle school, his brother started getting invested in idols, often going to watch their performances and rambling on excitedly to Yuuma when they were eating together. After tagging along to watch one of his brother's favourite groups perform live and seeing his brother so happy over it, he decided to work towards becoming an idol so that he could do something to give back to his brother for all that he'd done for him. He got into Yumenosaki with little trouble, resolving to become an idol that could bring the same smile to his brother's face as the idols he'd seen on stage. Midway into his first year, his brother was involved in a hit-and-run accident while they were out for dinner, falling into a comatose state and being hospitalised in a nearby hospital. Yuuma's parents were not permitted to return to Japan, leaving him to live by himself. Even though he'd been working on coming out of his shell ever since getting accepted to Yumenosaki, Yuuma became much more distant from others, choosing to focus solely on his work as a solo idol. He became well-known for his ice-cold intensity and passionate performances, desperate to perfect being an idol by the time his brother woke up. Around the start of third year, Yuuma decided to reinvent his personality, attempting to start afresh and behaving much more friendly and affectionate with others. Trivia *As he's had to patch up his own clothes since young, Yuuma's rather good with his hands and designs lillea's stage outfits. As part of the Handicrafts Club, his personal specialty is making small accessories or charms. *He becomes more short-tempered and snappy when he's in the middle of a late-night sewing session, tending to slur his words together a lot then. *He owns reading glasses that he uses sometimes for reading and sewing. *Yuuma is a frequent consumer of cup noodles and energy bars, often eating them when he's rushing for something or too tired to cook or buy his own food. *He doesn't believe in fate or luck, but is an avid collector of lucky items. It's a placebo effect of sorts for him. *Yuuma bakes occasionally, but it's mostly in the middle of the night when he's stressed out by something. He doesn't like sweet things, so he usually gives whatever he bakes to Haru the next day. *His brother attended an arts university and was studying music composition. He tried teaching Yuuma how to play the piano for a while, but never got very far. Spoilers: *His brother passes away during the Starlight Festival held in the current timeline. **During this time, Yuuma acts differently, being callous and cold to others and being especially harsh on Haru during lillea's practices. When Haru tried to bring this up with him, he told him to just go home if he wasn't serious about lillea anymore. Category:Character Category:Handicrafts Club Category:Students Category:Third Year Category:3A Category:Idol Category:Lillea Category:Active Category:Five Oddballs